Protective Actions
by Mirawolf
Summary: They have a very close call.


**Protective Actions**

Author: Mirawolf

Spoilers: None

Rating: M

Setting: It could be anytime.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I never will. How sad :(

Thanks: Jennie, you asked for a pwp you got one. ;)

One day after work Catherine stopped by Gil's office. She was having her car worked on by a mechanic and needed a ride home. She stood in the doorway and after he didn't look up she knocked. This got his attention and when he caught sight of her a smile claimed his face. He loved the times that she would come to him for something other than work and he hoped this was one of those times. As she saw him smile she hoped that indicated he was in a good mood today.

"Hi Cath, is there something I can do for you?" As she prepared to ask her question she stepped into his office and took a seat in front of his desk. "My car is with the mechanic and I was hoping that you would be leaving at a reasonable hour and would give me a ride home?" His smile widened a little and he said, "I would be happy to give you a lift."

She said "Thanks. I really appreciate it." He started to pick up the report he was working on and said, "I'll meet you at my Denali in 15 minutes." As she got up from her chair she nodded and she left his office to go gather her belongings. She wasn't too put out to ask him for a ride, as she would choose to spend time with him at almost every opportunity.

He watched her get up to leave and started thinking how nice it would be to spend a few minutes alone with her.

They met at his Denali and he unlocked and opened the door for her to get in. She buckled up and watched as he came around and got in on the driver's side. As they drove they talked about Lindsey, work and their plans for the coming weekend.

Gil was driving but also paying attention to the conversation and the woman sitting next to him. He realized just in time that an accident was about to occur with the car in front of them. His first thought was for Catherine's safety and he shot his arm out to protect her and swerved to avoid the accident.

Cath was paying more attention to Gil than the road and did not notice what was about to happen until Gil's arm shot out before her. She saw the accident occur in front of them and she gripped Gil's arm tightly to her and didn't let go. After a few seconds she registered their car's movements to avoid the accident.

Gil avoided the accident but felt the rush of blood through his veins when he felt Catherine grip his arm. It was unexpected but felt incredibly good.

She realized after the fact that she was gripping his arm and quickly let go. She wasn't quite sure what his reaction would be, but his eyes had seemed to grow very large. She said "Sorry." very softly and the rest of the drive was spent in silence.

When they pulled up to her house he got out and opened the door to the passenger side. At first she seemed distracted and so he asked her, "Cath are you alright?"

She brought her eyes up to meet his and said, "Just a little shaken I think." She realized that they were standing outside her front door and that he still seemed concerned. She shook her head as if to make it think more clearly and said, "Would you like to come in for a while?"

Gil smiled and entered her house. He followed her to the kitchen where they start making drinks for themselves. Their actions were almost a routine and soon they took their screwdrivers and sat on the couch.

After her reaction she felt the need to say something to him but couldn't figure out what it should be. She felt so safe and comfortable in that second that he had shielded and protected her. They were in danger of having a bad accident and he thought of her first and made sure she was safe. She hadn't realized that she had been quiet for long enough for him to notice until he said very sincerely, "I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

She looked into his eyes and knew the truth of his words. The sincerity in his voice and eyes showed her his devotion.

He could not get the possible consequences of something happening to Cath out of his head. He knew he would stop at nothing to make sure she was safe and happy. His heart ached with the desire to hold her close and never let go. Before he realized it he had set his drink down on the coffee table and had slipped his hand into her hair. It felt so amazingly soft. His body moved without hesitancy, without thinking and he leaned in to kiss her.

Catherine could hardly believe what was happening, but was glad for it. After less than a second of being stunned by the actions of this normally reticent man she opened herself to him. She moved her hand to his thigh and could feel the heat radiating from him. He leaned forward and she lay back against the couch. She moaned into his mouth and began to unbutton his shirt. After she removed the shirt from his body she pressed her palms against him feeling him like she never had before. The situation intensified rapidly and he ground himself against her core. They were both breathing heavy as he picked her up off the couch and carried her to her bedroom.

When they arrived in her room he placed her down on the bed and immediately began removing her top. She assisted him in removing his pants and then hers, tossing them aside to be forgotten. He moved onto the bed and came to rest above her. He couldn't help but think of how long he had waited for this day.

She too had waited and was more than ready for him. She came up and kissed him fiercely. He deepened the kiss quickly and then pulled away from her when they were both out of breath. He moved to her neck kissing her pulse point and leaving his mark on her shoulder. She groaned as he worked his way down her body and her fingers were lost in his curly hair.

When he got to her breasts he licked and sucked as she groaned her encouragement. He was making her feel so loved and adored, but she couldn't hold out much longer. She pulled him up and said, " I need you now." He moved up to her face and said, "I love you" as he entered her.

He stopped moving for a second so that they could relish in the completeness they were feeling. Then he started to move again, slow in the beginning, but it quickly became fast and frenzied. As they got close to climax he closed his eyes as a groan escaped his lips. She said, "Gil, look at me." With great effort he opened his eyes and looked at her, both of them trying to convey everything they felt for each other in that look, all the love they shared as they both reached their peak. Her walls tightened and she shuddered as she came. He shook and spilled inside her. They separated, both trying to recuperate and catch their breath. She crawled up next to him and laid her head on his chest.

Gil looked down at her and said, "I always wanted to tell you, but I couldn't imagine that you would love me back."

Catherine said, "But I do love you Gil and I can't imagine my life without you."

He hugged her tight and she snuggled up to him and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
